


洞房花烛夜

by Amzing519



Category: all怀
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amzing519/pseuds/Amzing519





	洞房花烛夜

洞房花烛夜  
怀阳  
请勿上升真人  
过分刺激

搬了属于自己的房子，师兄弟难免要来温居一下，一热闹就得到深夜，于筱怀兴致高，又能跟着熟悉的几个哥哥玩闹，但是陶阳却连想打死他的心都有了。再怎么说也算是新婚之夜，那样这时候不管自己爱人只顾着疯的人，今天还给他准备了礼物，准备个屁！陶阳愤愤的盯着镜子里的自己，然后给这群人来还算清醒的张九龄发了个微信，意思就是：赶快带着人滚蛋，我们要睡觉。然后把于筱怀叫进了浴室。  
“师叔怎么了？”于筱怀还有一丝理智，看着面色微红的陶阳问道，  
“筱怀，今天是我们搬进来的第一往自己的天，第一天。”陶阳语调婉转勾人，他拉着他的手往自己的T恤里伸，区别以往滑腻的皮肤，摸到的是蕾丝的质感，于筱怀感觉今天有点上头，“筱怀，今天是我们洞房的日子。”陶阳整个人都往他怀里钻，喷洒着热气，于筱怀只想把他现在就地正法。  
“让我摸摸你，乖乖。”于筱怀的手往里头钻，迫不及待的想看看里面是什么样的春色，但是陶阳推开他，笑着坐在浴室的台盆上，晃着白嫩的小脚抵着他的胯间，“不要，要等人全都走了才可以。”  
于筱怀被他勾的心痒，胯下的东西已经有抬头的趋势，偏偏勾人的那个还咬着唇看着他，眼里含着春色，他凑上前去，捏着陶阳的小嘴儿狠狠的亲了一口，“等我回来，我今儿就让你知道什么叫洞房！”  
他当然不知道陶阳已经给张九龄他们发去了爱的短信，在他进浴室的时候就撒丫子跑了，他出去看到的客厅只有杯盘狼藉，好家伙，这小坏蛋是已经准备好了呀！  
小坏蛋还坐在台盆上，笑着看着冲进来的他，于筱怀捏着他的手往身下带，把T恤直接往上推，“乖乖，什么时候准备的！”  
T恤里面是黑色的薄纱，胸口还有刺绣的蕾丝覆盖，但是还能看到红艳的乳头和乳晕，他的手在于筱怀的胯下轻轻的揉捏，白嫩的小脚在他的小腿上下摩擦，灵活的脚指头撩开他的裤脚，在皮肤上磨蹭，蹭的他邪火更旺盛，直接把人的T恤脱掉，身上的薄纱看的更加真切，黑丝的吊带挂在细白的胳膊上，只有胸口有一层刺绣的纹样，摸到背后只有两根细带子连着腰上的薄纱。  
“宝儿你这是要弄死我啊，从哪哪买的这是？”  
“那你喜欢吗？”陶阳捏着细嗓在他的耳边小声的嬉笑道，  
“喜欢，脱了我更喜欢！”陶阳示意他脱了身上的短裤，“那你想看看下面的惊喜吗？”  
于筱怀顺着白皙的皮肉吻下去，“乖乖你身上好香啊！”他把人抱下来，顺着挺翘的小屁股摸进去，揉了两把饱满的臀肉，然后扒下他的裤子，黑色的细纱浅浅的遮住臀线，那半软不硬的肉茎前端冒着水儿，从两根细线中间冒出来，连着上面的蕾丝，环在腰间，黑纱配着白肉，好一副艳丽的美景。  
“妖精你今天是要我的命啊！”他掐着陶阳的细腰把人又抱了上去，把腿盘上自己的腰，手顺着纱摸上去，揉着前面的柱体，揉的陶阳直哼哼，手搂的更紧了，  
“嗯~别揉了，难受~”  
“哪里难受啊？”于筱怀笑着在陶阳耳边说着，手不停息的顺着蕾丝一点点来到胸口的茱萸，隔着蕾丝揉捏着他的乳头，“宝宝硬了！”于筱怀弯着腰凑在跟前笑着说道，然后隔着蕾丝直接舔了上去，粗糙的料子随着灵活的舌头摩擦着乳头，陶阳被舔的舒服，仰着头，小手摸着他的胯下，一边的蕾丝被舔的泛着水光，湿乎乎的布料贴在身上，  
“另一边也要嘛~”  
“操，你这跟谁学的，学坏了都！ ”  
于筱怀主动把裤子褪下，已经勃起的性器直挺挺的弹出来，他带着陶阳的手覆上去，哄着陶阳帮他上下撸动着，他摸着陶阳冒着水儿的肉茎，揉捏着他的囊袋，陶阳舒服的小脚勾紧了他的小腿，“你摸摸后面嘛，筱怀~”  
于筱怀把人拉下来，按在浴室的玻璃镜前，穿的时候没觉得什么，倒是这个时候他看着镜子里的自己，穿着黑色的薄纱，脖子上被啃得都是青青紫紫的吻痕，陶阳被臊的身上泛着薄红，身后的穴口泛着润滑剂的水光，于筱怀只想赶快进去感受被紧致包裹的感觉，一只手指头很轻松的就探了进去，内壁的肠肉一层一层的包裹着他的手指头，  
“操，你什么时候自己弄得？这么湿淋淋的。”  
“嗯~不要问了嘛，你快点进来好不好？”陶阳看着镜子里的自己被圈在怀里，后穴被人用手指挑逗的泛痒，但是偏偏自己男人像个腹黑的狼，“叔，你说给我听好不好，你是怎么弄的？嗯？”  
虽然平时话不多，但是于筱怀总是在床上有一堆说不完的荤话，两只手指进去，按压着平时的敏感点，果然缩的更紧，“是不是想着每次被我干的时候弄的？”  
“每次我操进去的时候，你后头这个小嘴儿就吸的特别紧，是不是想着那个滋味儿了？”撤下手指，扶着已经涨到极致的肉棍插了进去，后穴被填的满满当当的。他吻着陶阳的耳垂，后颈，后背，抽插的时候撞着臀肉，泛起了肉浪，煞是好看。  
“不要说了，嗯~你慢点，慢点嘛~”  
“乖乖，你后穴真舒服啊，紧紧地箍着我，操的你舒服吗？”  
“舒服，嗯~不要这么快”  
“你看看镜子里的自己，被我弄的舒服吗？自己用手指头能这么舒服吗？”  
“没有，没有，别说了嘛筱怀，摸摸我~”  
于筱怀摸着他柔嫩的臀，另一只手绕到前面，撸动挺着的肉棍，“宝宝今天要叫我什么啊？”  
“嗯~筱怀，亲爱的。”  
“不对，还有什么别的？”粗长的性器停在穴里不动，柔韧的内壁包裹着，陶阳被这突然停住的抽插搅得难受，“筱怀，你动动，你弄弄嘛~”  
“叫对了我就动，宝宝想想好不好~”  
挺硬的肉棒抽出来抵着柔软的穴口，然后轻轻的顶进去一个龟头，如同隔靴搔痒一样抽动着，“筱怀，老公，爷，你进来，进来嘛~”  
“妈的！”狠狠的一个进去，然后快速抽动着，啪啪啪的撞击声淫糜而色情。手还不停的撸动着陶阳的性器，“不行了，嗯啊~要到了，你慢点，要到看~”  
前端的性器喷的白浊，后穴收缩的厉害，箍着于筱怀撞得更狠，陶阳被顶的眼神迷离，“宝宝，都射给你好不好？”  
“嗯呢，都给你~”于筱怀把肉茎抽出来，把人翻了个身，对着前面的黑纱撸动着自己的性器，直接射了出去，黑色和白色混在一起，更加色情。  
陶阳靠在于筱怀怀里，小嘴咬了一下他的喉结，“你坏！”  
“我怎么坏了？”于筱怀笑着看着他，“你说出来我听听的。”  
“谁让你射我身上了~”陶阳锤了一下他的胸口，踮着脚在他的耳边吹气，“我是让你射进来~进来~”  
于筱怀二话不说，直接把人抱起来，双腿环着自己的腰，双手勾着自己的脖子，然后把把肉棒直接顶了进去，“我们换个地方，今儿非得干死你！”随着走路，肉棍的抽插一进一出，晃得厉害，但是顶的也更深，卧室今天被温居的几个师兄弟盖了一个红色的床单，刚刚铺上还嫌老气，现在看着红色的床单上，白皙的肌肤上穿着黑色的蕾丝纱衣，更像是一份情趣礼物，他从后面搂着他，借着力气进出，舌头把肩上的吊带一点点卷住，然后粗糙的舌苔滑过胳膊带着带着一起穿过胳膊，丢下来，然后用手把掉下来的那边的蕾丝往下褪，直接含住硬挺的乳粒，因为练功微微鼓起的胸膛更像是涨奶的感觉，被吸得舒服了，陶阳仰着头呻吟，呻吟像是猫叫一样的抓人，被吸得硬挺的乳粒泛着水光，前端没人照顾，陶阳想用手抚慰，却被于筱怀箍着手，不给触碰，“筱怀，你摸摸我，好涨，好难受~”  
“射给我看好不好，我想看！”于筱怀存了心思想看，操的更狠，也更深，  
“不行了，筱怀~我要射了，嗯啊~”于筱怀加快了速度，把肉棍往里一挺，直接射进来后穴里，陶阳被刺激的也直接射了出来，于筱怀搂着他，陶阳被这羞的直掉眼泪，  
“你坏，我再也不要你碰我了，就知道捉弄我！”  
于筱怀笑着搂着他，“乖乖，我哪舍得不碰你，在说今天是我们搬进来的第一天，怎么也得弄到白天吧！”  
“我不要！你滚，我要去洗澡！”  
还没等陶阳下床，他一个翻身又把人压在身下，半软的性器再次顶了进去，“老公今天非得跟你奋战到天亮！”


End file.
